


Ten, kto długo czekał, żebyś przemówił- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Young Sherlock, shutting yourself in a wardrobe is a foolish thing to do, sort of Narnia crossover
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdyby miał swoja komórkę mógłby natychmiast zawęzić możliwą lokalizacje Johna H. Watsona. Ale to był 1989 i nie ma Facebooka, Googla, a jedyne telefony są przyczepione do ścian prymitywnymi kablami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten, kto długo czekał, żebyś przemówił- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [who has waited long for you to speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193502) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Napisane na prośbę o jakiś rodzaj crossovera Sherlocka i Narnii.

Sherlock Holmes poczuł twarde drewno przy twarzy i otwarł oczy. Był na strychu. Wszystko było porządnie poukładane i posegregowane, ale pokryte kurzem, który przywarł do ubrań, ale na podłodze pozostał czysty, wytarty przez niego pas, gdy upadł na szafę z ubraniami. Wstał, rzucił się z powrotem do szafy, odpychając na boki futra i kurtki i stukał z furią o tylna ściankę, aż kłykcie mu napuchły i były obolałe. Przycisnął każdy cal drewna palcami, szukając jakiegokolwiek miejsca, które by się ugięło, jakiejś sztuczności, ale nie było niczego. To była tylko szafa.  
Nie. To. To nie miało sensu. To było realne. Wiedział, że było, bo pamiętał wszystko.

\----

-… i poszedłem na spacer na bagna, szukając śladów stóp i musiałem się potknąć, albo upaść i wtedy obudziłem się tutaj. Mycroft popatrzył na niego i powiedział:  
\- Albo ty zasnąłeś w szafie. Szczerze, Sherlock nie jesteś już dzieckiem, nie ma potrzeby ukrywać się w kredensie.  
Sherlock wydał sfrustrowany dźwięk; nie ukrywał się, po prostu próbował znaleźć ciche miejsce, by pomyśleć. Skoncentrowana atmosfera pomagała koncentracji myśli, więc oczywiście zamknął drzwi, choć nie do końca. Nie był IDIOTA. Ale, no cóż. Zamknij się w spiżarni raz, kiedy miałeś 6 lat, i nikt nie pozwoli ci o tym zapomnieć.  
\- Nie przyśniło mi się to.- powiedział głośno.- To się zdarzyło.  
Mycroft zakręcił łyżką w budyniu, pływającym na dnie talerza, rozpychając okruszki, które pozostały z jego puddingu. Miał 20 lat, był w domu na letnich wakacjach i przybrał na wadze około 3 kg, odkąd go ostatnio widzieli. Czuł nacisk swej przyszłości i to manifestowało się w późnych przekąskach z resztek puddingu.  
\- Powiedzmy, że to prawda. Ze się zdarzyło. Czego oczekujesz ode mnie?- podniósł brew. To zajęło chwilą, ale Sherlock w końcu przyznał:  
\- Nie wiem. Tylko mi uwierz.  
Mycroft odłożył łyżkę.  
\- No cóż, nie wierze. Nikt by nie uwierzył. Ty też nie.  
\- Wiem.- przyznał Sherlock.- To jak jakaś bajka dla dzieci. Ale właśnie dlatego…  
Pochylił się do przodu z rękami na stole, patrząc wprost w oczy brata i pamiętając bycie wyższym, z głębszym głosem, bardziej onieśmielającą prezencją i to wypełniło jego ciało ciężką frustracja.  
\- Znasz mnie, Mycroft. Czy ja bym zmyślił taka głupia, śmieszną bajkę?  
Mycroft mrugnął dwa razy, potem opuścił spojrzenie w końcu . Uśmiech wykrzywił kąciki jego ust.  
\- Nie.

\-----

Boże, jak tęsknił za internetem. Gdyby miał swoją komórkę, mógłby natychmiast zawęzić możliwą lokalizacje Johna H. Watsona. Ale to był 1989 i nie ma Facebooka, Googla, a jedyne telefony przyczepione były do ścian prymitywnymi kablami. Zajęło mu dużo czasu, zanim przypomniał sobie taką archaiczną instytucję, jak biblioteka publiczna. I potem ścigał Mycrofta, aż zgodził się zawieźć go na stacje i dałćmu pieniądze na bilet do Hersham.  
\- Mamusia się wkurzy.- zauważył, konwersacyjnie.  
\- Niech się wkurzy.- warknął Sherlock, bo to było WAŻNE.  
W książce telefonicznej było 34 Watsonów. Po wyeliminowanie tych bez numeru kierunkowego Hersham, zostało 19, więc skopiował resztę starannie na kawałku papieru. Wziął go do najbliższej budki telefonicznej i zaczął obdzwaniać Watsonów, jednego po drugim, pytając o Johna. Robił znaczki przy tych, którzy byli pomyłką i przy tych, którzy nie podnieśli słuchawki. Dwa razy dodzwonił się do Johna Watsona, ale pierwszy to był mąż jakiejś kobiety, a drugi raz- ktoś brzmiący, jak 7letni chłopiec.  
Było ciepło i duszno w budce telefonicznej i włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła. Po zadzwonieniu pod 11 numer (7latka) poszedł do najbliższego mechanika, poprosić o szklankę wody i wypił ją w trzech łykach pod ciekawskim i czujnym okiem dorosłego.  
Piętnasty numer telefonu odebrał nastolatek.  
\- Halo?- Sherlock przełknął.- Mogę rozmawiać z Johnem?  
\- To ja.- powiedział chłopak.- Kto mówi?  
To był ON. Sherlock skądś wiedział, że to prawda, mimo tego, że jego głos nie całkowicie ukończył swą trajektorię w dół. Co w modulacji, w tonie. Sherlock złapał słuchawkę tak mocno, że plastik zatrzeszczał.  
\- Halo?- powtórzył John, brzmiąc teraz na zirytowanego i zdenerwowanego.. Sherlock mógł niemal zobaczyć jego twarz, sposób w jaki brwi opadły mu na czole. Rozłączył się.

\----

Watson T., ojciec Johna H. Watsona mieszkał na Thrupps Avenue, na szczęście nie nazbyt daleko od biblioteki, gdzie Sherlock przeprowadzał swoje śledztwo. Sherlock poszedł tam, ale zatrzymał się przy wejściu na ulice, zastanawiając się co planuje zrobić, gdy się tam dostanie. Zapuka do ich drzwi, spyta o Johna i potem wyjaśni, że jest z przyszłości? I co potem? Czy oczekuje ze John mu uwierzy? I zostanie jego przyjacielem?  
Może powinien to przemyśleć.  
Został ocalony, przez chwile w każdym razie, przez samego Johna Watsona, idącego ulica ku niemu. Sherlock ukrył się źle za drzewem, ale John nie zauważył go. Szedł luźnym krokiem nastolatka, piłka futbolowa wepchnięta pod jedno ramię, ubrany w podkoszulek i krótkie spodnie. Sherlock poszedł za nim w ostrożnym dystansie, świadomy, że to bezużyteczne, to nie był Londyn, gdzie mógł schować się w najbliższą alejkę, albo udawać, że ogląda wystawę sklepu. Ulica była prawie opuszczona: minęli kobietę pracującą w ogródku, twarz ocieniona przez kapelusz, i parę dzieci, bawiących się na podwórku i tyle. John nie zwrócił na nich żadnej uwagi, i nie popatrzył za siebie.  
Kilka minut później, po kilku zakrętach, Sherlock zobaczył zielona przestrzeń majacząca przed nimi i zrozumiał, że John idzie do parku. Zobaczył to przed sobą: John Watson zamierzał pokopać piłkę z kilkoma równie plebejskimi przyjaciółmi, wykorzystując późnoletnie dni, a potem pójść na kolacje do domu. Możliwe, że on i Harry będą się kłócić przy stole, choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie przebywała Harry w tym momencie życia Johna. To był obrazek obrzydliwie zwykłego życia, w obrzydliwie banalnym małym miasteczku.  
Sherlock rzucił się za Johnem i wymierzył mu dobre, mocne pchniecie. Wystarczające, by zatoczył się kilka kroków, ale nie wystarczające, by go przewrócić. Chłopak obrócił się dookoła, by spojrzeć w twarz Sherlockowi, z zaciśniętymi pięściami, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył swego napastnika. Sherlock patrzył na niego obronnie, rozczarowany odkryciem, że John był wyższy, niż on.  
\- Co do cholery?- powiedziała John i przez chwile Sherlock był zahipnotyzowany przez jego włosy- dużo dłuższe, niż będą, gdy go spotka w 2010 roku- i jego oczy, gładką twarz, szerokość ramion i mięśnie jego rąk; to, jak INNY był, jaki nieuformowany.  
\- Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes i któregoś dnia stanę się genialny, a ty pójdziesz ze mną. Więc poczekaj na to, i nie daj się zabić w Afganistanie.  
Potem uciekł. John nie poszedł za nim. Jeszcze nie. Nie teraz.

\----

Mycroft odebrał go ze stacji. Sherlock był spocony i wykończony i cichy.  
\- Mamusia wyszła z siebie.- powiedział Mycroft, w końcu.  
\- Ona zawsze wychodzi z siebie.- Sherlock mruknął. Wpadli w drażniącą cisze.  
\- No i…- powiedział Mycroft. - Znalazłeś czego szukałeś?  
Sherlock zagapił się przez okno, na ciemne pola, które mijali.  
Boże, to będą LATA. Lata i lata i lata szkoły. Potem więcej szkoły i życie w tych brudnych mieszkaniach w Londynie, zanim znowu spotka Johna Watsona , zanim będzie szczęśliwy. Nic dziwnego, że brał tak dużo narkotyków.  
\- Nie.- powiedział.- Ale znajdę.


End file.
